Give Me Your Phone
by Foopuff
Summary: Eh, just some platonic Tododeku. Whenever Uraraka shows the two some fanfiction written about them, I think Todoroki destroys Deku’s phone. Only rated T b/c of a short excerpt of a fanfic I made up. YUTS references. One-shot.


_[Hello, and welcome to whatever this is. Just so you know, this isn't shooting at any fanfics out there, just something I wrote to smile at. And it totally worked. _

_And without further ado, enjoy! Or... not? Idk]_

Uraraka suppresses a giggle.

Midoriya, dressed in his usual plain white shirt, looks over at her in confusion. It's a late Friday evening in the dorms, and yet everyone is still awake and alive with chatter. He, Todoroki, and Uraraka were sitting on the dorm couches, waiting for their conversation lull to be over.

Uraraka tries to hide another giggle with a small cough, but her wide grin gave away her emotions. Her eyes, currently averted, were full of amusement.

"What's so funny, Uraraka?" Midoriya asks out of curiosity, and she laughs again before covering her mouth. "Nothing!"

Todoroki looks over and says sarcastically, "Sure, nothing."

She closes her eyes, then says with as much of a straight face as she could muster, "If I show you guys something... surprising, you won't overreact, will you?"

"No"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, good." She holds out her hand and gestures towards Midoriya. "Deku, can I borrow your phone for this?"

He pulls out his phone and hands it to her. She breathes another laugh and gestures for them both to lean towards her. "People have been making _fanfiction_ about us!" She whispers. Both their eyes widen, and she continues, scrolling through Midoriya's phone. "And you won't _believe_ how many there are. There are some where we go on cool adventures, some have a suicidal, depressed Deku," the boy in question snaps his head up at that, "Villain!Deku, Fem!Deku, Villain!Todoroki and Fem!Todoroki, Deku can see ghosts," she looks up as she tries to name all the genres. "And my god. All the ships!" She squeals.

Todoroki tried not to show how confused he is. "Ships?"

Uraraka gasps, and says, "You've never heard of shipping?! W-well..." She stammers, and presses her index fingers together, embarrassed. "It's whenever people want two people to end up together romantically."

His eyebrows raise at that. "Ah. Continue, then."

As she types in something, she rambles, "There are _so_ many ships in class 1-A, and the most popular ones- that I've seen, anyways- are IzuOcha and TodoDeku."

She laughs as she finally finds what she's looking for, and glances up to see their dumbstruck expressions. "How do you know all this? And what do you mean by 'Tododeku'?!"

"...You'll find out." Uraraka hands him his phone back. He looks at it, and reads a short excerpt of the fan-written story. He blanches, and drops the phone like it caught on fire. "_What the LITERAL-" _His face heats up, and he hides his head in his arms, intentionally not looking at Todoroki. As he mumbles something about having to destroy his phone, he catches movement from the corner of his eye. "Todoroki, for the love of God, _do not pick up my phone._"

He ignores this and reaches for the abandoned device. He picks it up and starts to read silently.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Midoriya asks quietly, voice full of insecurity. "I'm sure." Todoroki says, and they return to their passionate kiss. Midoriya moans, and had his hands in Shoto's red and white hair. They both fell onto his futon and began to-_

Todoroki burns Midoriya's phone in a sudden blast of scorching fire. His face is flustered, and tries to avoid looking at Midoriya. "Should've listened to me," he says with a weak laugh.

"Well. That was uncomfortable." Uraraka notices that both of them were avoiding the other's gaze, and sighs. "Look, not all of them are _that bad_. Todoroki, give me your phone."

"No."

"Why?"

"If you look up the same thing, I will burn it again."

"Wha- Oh, no! No, I wasn't gonna show you more smut, I was gonna show you-"

"_There's MORE?!" _Midoriya squeaks.

"-something more funny."

With a few more seconds of staring, he slowly pulled out his phone and handed it to Uraraka. Midoriya covers his face with his arms. "You're reading it first this time, Todoroki. And if you warn me, _I will heed it._"

After a few taps, she gave Todoroki back his phone. "Here," she says with an innocent smile. He hesitantly glances at his phone, looking for key words, then starts reading.

_Where is your cat right now?- Todoroki-_

_Midoriya- ?????_

_This is Shoto. Where is your cat right now?-_

_Midoriya-I don't know. I was looking for her for about an hour, and I still can't find her_

_[photo sent]-_

_Midoriya- ?!!!!_

_Why is your cat commandeering my futon?-_

_How does she know where I live?-_

Todoroki smiles slightly, and looks at Midoriya. He hands the phone over.

"It's called _Yesterday upon the Stair, _and I actually liked it. It has, like, 50 or more chapters so far, and you guys are like best buds in it. Well, not at first... You have like a 'baby eating smile,' Deku, and there's something about Todoroki accusing you of being All-Might's secret love child-"

Todoroki suddenly coughs into his hand, intentionally not looking at Midoriya.

"And in the Sports Festival, you guys fight without quirks for the majority of it, and Todoroki-kun almost blinds you with an ice-encased fist to the eye after you insulted him."

Midoriya raises an eyebrow.

"It left a wicked scar on your left eye, though, and from there you save him from a poltergeist, drop a cat in his lap, and then you guys spar after school," and she mumbles the last part, "but the platonic Tododeku is one of the best parts."

There's a pause.

"Huh. I... don't think I'm that scared to read it..."

"Yeah, I might just read it tonight then..."

"I just have to... get a new phone..."

Todoroki turns a bit red at that. He says a bit sheepishly, "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. If you want, I can get you a new one tomorrow."

Midoriya blinks in surprise. "Oh! Thank you, Todoroki-kun!"

"Hmm... until then, we can try to read it here... if you don't mind sharing my phone."

"Not at all, Todoroki!"

He scoots closer to Todoroki, and the reading begins.

_WWWWWWWW_

In the morning, the snickers of Ashido and Kaminari could be heard from the commons. They were both taking pictures of the two sleeping on the couch, with the green-haired hero drooling a little on the dual toned hero's left shoulder. Oh, they'll never hear the end of _this._

_WWWWWWWW_

_("Hey, What the hell happened to me?! Did I just get side-character-ed out of the story?!" Uraraka shouts indignantly, looking pissed, as the author sheepishly scratches the back of their neck-_

_Yep. Sorrynotsorry. I'm a sucker for Tododeku, platonic or not-_

_Just so you know, there actually IS a fic on Archive of our Own called "Yesterday Upon the Stair," And I loved it! Go check it out if you want._

_Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review, and cheers to you dear reader!_

_-Foopuff)_


End file.
